


Blanca Nieves y la Manzana Envenenada

by TheNerdyGirl



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: F/F, Fairy Tale Elements, Snow White Elements, Suffering
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23724565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNerdyGirl/pseuds/TheNerdyGirl
Summary: Anthy recuerda a la princesa de la manzana envenenada.
Relationships: Himemiya Anthy/Ohtori Kanae
Kudos: 1





	Blanca Nieves y la Manzana Envenenada

No es que Anthy aborreciera a Kanae. Ella la había amado hace mucho tiempo, antes de que Kanae se convirtiera en la princesa dentro del ataúd de cristal. Kanae, después de todo había sido su príncipe.   
Tristemente ahora era una princesa y lo más apropiado para una princesa dentro de un ataúd de cristal era una manzana envenenada.   
Hasta el último minuto, Kanae Ohtori sería una princesa. Hasta el último minuto, Anthy Himemiya sería una bruja.   
No podía esperar a que la hicieran bailar en zapatos en llamas.  
Ese era, pues, el único final que las brujas tenían. Conocía el cuento más que nadie. Al pensar en aquel relato su mente se hundía en aguas oscuras y profundas que nadie más que ella se hubiera atrevido a sondear. Podría retratar a Schneewittchen en términos generales con palabras como piel color nieve, cabello más negro que el carbón o el ébano, ojos de mirada tan dulce como una manzana envenenada, labios como una rosa, como la sangre, como el carmesí que cubría sus memorias. Si cerrara los ojos y recordara a la princesa de la manzana envenenada una memoria más íntima y cercana vendría a su mente, un rostro hace tiempo amado.  
Anthy Himemiya se había enamorado. Se había enamorado dolorosamente, de forma frenética, infeliz y angustiada, y estaba tan desesperada que no le importó ver como lentamente Kanae se alejaba. Anthy se dijo a sí misma en ese entonces que estaría bien si enterrara su recuerdo en una maraña de espinas. Pero no podía. Sólo podía pensar en ella como la princesa en el ataúd de cristal, y porque lo era, su labor era darle el veneno.  
Oh, podía recordar a Kanae como algo más que una princesa. Podía recordar cabello rubio, ojos verdes, labios…No, sólo podía recordar una manzana emponzoñada.  
No podía esperar a que la hicieran bailar en zapatos en llamas otra vez.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, cielos. Ciertamente el traducir mis cosas al inglés hace que pierdan...mucho, si así se puede decir. He decidido publicar la versión original en español.


End file.
